1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of language interpretation/translation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to computer implemented language interpretation/translation platforms that provide language interpretation/translation services.
2. General Background
A variety of computer implemented language interpretation/translation platforms, which shall be referred to as language interpretation/translation platforms, may be utilized to provide language interpretation/translations services to users. For example, a first language interpretation/translation platform may allow a user to obtain language interpretation/translation services from a language interpreter/translator via a voice communication whereas a second distinct language interpretation/translation platform may allow the user to obtain language interpretation/translation services via a video conference.
A user may have varying language interpretation/translation needs that necessitate use of different language interpretation/translation platforms. For example, a user may prefer a language/interpretation service provided through a video conference in a medical environment whereas that same user may prefer a language interpretation/translation service via a voice communication in a business environment. The user may have additional needs that may change the user's preferences, e.g., timing of service availability, service cost, and service geography. For instance, the user may be more inclined to consider using the language interpretation/translation service via the voice communication in the medical environment where the timing of providing medical attention may be important if the user was aware that the wait time for a language interpreter/translator via a video conference was significantly greater than the wait time for a language interpreter/translator via a voice communication. Further, the user may be more inclined to consider using the language interpretation/translation service via the voice communication in the medical environment if the user was aware that the cost of the language interpretation/translation service via the video conference was more expensive than the language interpretation/translation service via the voice communication at the time of the request, i.e., the cost for language interpretation/translation services may fluctuate based upon time of day or night, interpreter/translator availability, etc.
Yet, current language interpretation/translation systems do not function efficiently enough to provide such information to users. As a result, users may often select a language interpretation/translation service that is not the optimal solution that would be selected by the user had the user been provided with information that would have helped the user in the selection process.